(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal line for a display device, etchant, thin film transistor panel, and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal line for a display device having low line resistance and increased reliability, etchant, thin film transistor panel, and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, and an electrophoretic display includes a pair of electric-field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer disposed therebetween. The LCD includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the OLED display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
One of the pair of field generating electrodes is usually coupled with a switching element to receive electrical signals, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signals into optical signals to display images.
The switching element for the flat panel display includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) having three terminals, and gate lines transmitting control signals for controlling the TFTs and data lines transmitting data signals to be supplied for the pixel electrodes through the TFTs are also provided in the flat panel display.
The gate lines and the data lines are lengthened when increasing the size of the flat panel display such that the line resistance of the gate and data lines is increased. Accordingly, to solve a signal delay due to the increase of the line resistance, the signal lines are generally made of a material having low resistivity.
However, the material having low resistivity has poor physical and chemical characteristics such as against external impact and durability such that its contact with other materials is easily corroded. As a result, the line resistance of the signal lines is not decreased. Furthermore, remnants and skews are greatly generated in a manufacturing process using the materials such that the reliability for the material of the signal lines is deteriorated.